


Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°1 : « Douleur »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Badassitude assumée [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Torture, dans tous les sens du terme, je viens de devenir fan de Maul, le pauvre n'a pas fini de se faire torturer, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La douleur est une vieille connaissance pour Maul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°1 : « Douleur »

**Author's Note:**

> J'inaugure un petit recueil de prompts sur Darth Maul. Il se trouve que je me suis soudainement prise de passion pour lui en lisant le roman « Maul: Lockdown », alors que je l'avais toujours négligé auparavant (pauvre personnage :3).
> 
> Bref. Une seule règle pour ces prompts : trois phrases maximum.
> 
> Rating M justifié par les thèmes assez sombres utilisés pour construire ce recueil.

De ce qu'il se souvenait, la douleur était une vieille amie, elle l'avait toujours accompagné, peu importe sur quel monde il se trouvait ou dans quelle phase de son apprentissage il était rendu. Douleur physique, lorsque Sidious le punissait avec la Foudre Sith ou que le droïde maître d'armes parvenait à l'atteindre. Douleur morale, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était condamné à rester seul, sans autre compagnie que les droïdes, et sans possibilité de s'intégrer un jour au monde réel.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review ;) Le deuxième prompt est déjà prêt et sera publié dimanche prochain :)


End file.
